nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Encounter (episode)
| translation title = Sōgū | image = Encounter (episode).png | scenario = Munemasa Nakamoto | storyboard = Kazuya Shiotsuki | production = Chokusei Ryuwa | director = Kazuya Shiotsuki; Katsuhiro Shimizu; Takemoto KatsuYu | end card = Hajime Ueda | airdate = January 18, 2014 | hulu = Watch here | previous = Promise | next = Similar |crunchyroll = Watch Here|image 1 = |other airdates = October 13, 2018 (United States)}} is the second episode of the Nisekoi series that is originally written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi as a manga. The episode premiered on January 18, 2014. Overview Raku and Chitoge are forced to date for the next three years to stop a feud going on between the Yakuza and Bee Hive Gang. They disagree at first but experience the consequences of what could happen if they didn't agee. To convince the Yakuza and Bee Hive Gang into thinking they're in love they go on a date. They have hard time time agreeing with each other and end up fighting in all the places they go to. During the date, Chitoge tells Raku to get her a soda but as he leaves, gangsters try to flirt with her and make her come with them. When she was just about ready to punch them, Raku grabs her hand and runs away to the park. She complains that she had the situation at hand and decides to take a break at the bathroom. At the bathroom, Chitoge overhears a Yakuza member saying that he isn't convinced that Raku and Chitoge are really in a relationship, so Chitoge decides to amp up the act however, when she returns, Raku and Chitoge encounter with Kosaki which causes difficulty for Raku to tell her about them "dating". Chitoge ends up telling her the that their dating but gets mad at Raku almost spilling the truth and leaves. With Kosaki and Raku alone, he asks her if he seen his locket before. Kosaki answers no and leaves but as she gets home, she is shown to have a key and regrets telling Raku that she has seen his locket before. Meanwhile, Raku says sorry to Chitoge for screwing up. Mini Episode Overview After the credits, a mini episode plays that shows what kind of people Raku and Chitoge are like, based on how they take care of the animals at their school. Raku has most of the animals scratch or bite him, but he cares for all of them and thinks of a name for each one of them. On the other hand, Chitoge is told by Raku to try and name the animals. She ends up calling them by numbers, and wonders if some of the animals can be fried and eaten. Characters *Raku Ichijō *Chitoge Kirisaki *Kosaki Onodera Debut *Claude *Bee Hive Gang *Adelt Wogner Kirisaki *Nanako Onodera Episode Notes Character Revelations * The name of Chitoge's father has been revealed, also his group known as the "Bee Hive Gang" has been revealed to be under control by him. * Chitoge calls Raku a bean sprout for the first time. * Chitoge has a very huge appetite, as seen how much she is eating throughout the episode. * Kosaki may have a key that could possibly open Raku's pendant * Kosaki has a picture of Raku in her bedroom. Difference between anime and manga * In the manga, Claude asks Raku what Chitoge's favorite food was while Ryū asked if the two kissed yet; these questions were never asked in the anime. * Chitoge has a different outfit on in the anime compared to the manga. * Raku compliments Chitoge's attire for their date in the manga but doesn't in the anime. * Raku and Chitoge immediately notice the two gangs spying on them in the anime but in the manga, Chitoge and Raku notice a few moments later during the beginning of their date. * The Shūei Clan and Bee Hive Gang show up in the theater with Raku and Chitoge without Chitoge noticing them. Raku notices them and is told to make a move on Chitoge by the groups. Claude is also in a corner holding on to a gun. * Kosaki is wearing heels with her outfit in the manga while she wears boots in the anime. Trivia * This episode was adapted from Nisekoi Chapter 2: Question, Chapter 3: First, and Chapter 4: Encounter. * This episode plays "Click" as an actually opening for the first time. * This episode plays its first ending, "Heart Pattern".